1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure for an oil pipe female coupler. In particular, the present invention relates to a sealing structure for preventing leakage of an oil pipe female coupler of a fueling structure for a yacht, a vessel, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional fueling structure for a yacht. The fueling structure includes an oil pipe female coupler 1xe2x80x2 and an oil pipe male coupler 2xe2x80x2. The female coupler 1xe2x80x2 includes a body 11xe2x80x2, an O-ring 12xe2x80x2, a sealing member 13xe2x80x2, and a retaining member 14xe2x80x2. The body 11xe2x80x2 includes an open end 110xe2x80x2 and an engaging end 113xe2x80x2 to which a hose 114xe2x80x2 is connected. An elastic element 111xe2x80x2 and a ball 112xe2x80x2 are mounted into the body 11xe2x80x2 via the open end 110xe2x80x2. An annular wall 131xe2x80x2 projects from a bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2, with the O-ring 12xe2x80x2 being received inside the annular wall 131xe2x80x2.
Further, the O-ring 12xe2x80x2 is pressed against by the bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2, the annular wall 131xe2x80x2, and the ball 112xe2x80x2. Then, ultrasonic welding is applied to weld a whole annular face 115xe2x80x2 of the open end 110xe2x80x2 and the bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2 together. Thus, the sealing member 13xe2x80x2 seals the open end 110xe2x80x2 of the body 11xe2x80x2. A through-hole 132xe2x80x2 and a tubular member 133xe2x80x2 are provided on the bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2. A nozzle 21xe2x80x2 of the male coupler 2xe2x80x2 is inserted into the through-hole 132xe2x80x2, and an engaging member 22xe2x80x2 of the male coupler 2xe2x80x2 is inserted into the tubular member 133xe2x80x2.
The male coupler 2xe2x80x2 includes a body 20xe2x80x2, the nozzle 21xe2x80x2, and the engaging member 22xe2x80x2. When the nozzle 21xe2x80x2 and the engaging member 22xe2x80x2 are respectively mounted into the through-hole 132xe2x80x2 and the tubular member 133xe2x80x2, an annular groove 221xe2x80x2 of the engaging member 22xe2x80x2 is retained in place by a retaining piece 141xe2x80x2 of the retaining member 14xe2x80x2. The female coupler 1xe2x80x2 and the male coupler 2xe2x80x2 are thus coupled together. A needle valve 211xe2x80x2 in the nozzle 21xe2x80x2 is pushed by the ball 112xe2x80x2 away from an O-ring 212xe2x80x2 in the nozzle 21xe2x80x2. Further, the nozzle 21xe2x80x2 pushes the ball 112xe2x80x2 away from the O-ring 12xe2x80x2, allowing fuel oil in the male coupler 2xe2x80x2 to continuously flow through a side hole 213xe2x80x2 of the nozzle 21xe2x80x2, an interior of the body 11xe2x80x2 of the female coupler 1xe2x80x2, and the hose 114xe2x80x2 for use.
It was, however, found that leakage occurred during leakage tests. The leakage resulted from poor welding between the whole annular face 115xe2x80x2 of the open end 110xe2x80x2 of the female coupler 1xe2x80x2 and the bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2, resulting in disqualified products and increased cost. Even though the product passed the leakage test, the welding area between the annular face 115xe2x80x2 of the open end 110xe2x80x2 of the female coupler 1xe2x80x2 and the bottom wall 130xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 13xe2x80x2 deteriorated and thus caused leakage, leading to the risk of fire.
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates another conventional fueling structure for a yacht. The difference between this fueling structure and the fueling structure of FIG. 5 is that the sealing member 15xe2x80x2 seals the body 11xe2x80x2 by means of welding a whole annular face 151xe2x80x2 of the sealing member 15xe2x80x2 and a flange 116xe2x80x2 on an inner periphery of the body 11xe2x80x2 of the female coupler 1xe2x80x2 by ultrasonic welding. Thus, this fueling structure has the same drawbacks as the above fueling structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a female coupler for a fueling structure. The female coupler includes a body, an oil seal, a sealing member, and a retaining member. The body includes an open end, an engaging end, and a lug projecting from an outer periphery thereof. A pin is mounted on the lug and extends through the retaining member, allowing the retaining member to pivot about the pin. The retaining member includes a retaining piece and an elastic element for biasing the retaining piece to a retaining position. A hose is coupled to the engaging end. The body includes a first flange and a second flange on an inner periphery thereof. An elastic element and a ball are mounted into the body via the open end. The elastic element includes a first end abutting against the first flange and a second end abutting against a ball, thereby biasing the ball to be in intimate contact with the oil seal and to seal a through-hole of the oil seal. The sealing member includes a bottom wall, and an annular wall projects from the bottom wall of the sealing member.
The oil seal includes an annular wing on an outer face thereof. The annular wing includes a top face and a bottom face. The top face and the bottom face of the oil seal are respectively pressed against by the annular wall of the sealing member and the second flange of the body. A whole annular face of the open end of the body and the bottom wall of the sealing member are welded together by ultrasonic welding, providing dual leakage prevention.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.